Miley in Twitterland
by TheLibertyWalk
Summary: ...and suddenly, I've found myself in Twitterland...again...Could it be that this time, it's forever? Surely not, but I'm counting on staying longer than the last time.The monkey is gone. And so are the controling managers Niley


Miley in Twitterland

**Summary **...and suddenly, I've found myself in Twitterland...again...Could it be that this time, it's forever? Surely not, but I'm counting on staying longer than the last time.

No one can control me anymore. The monkey is gone. And so are the controling managers.

Miley in Twitterland...

Hello. Guess who? Yeah, it's me. Miley. I am right about to click that orange sign up button on the new twitter page. It has definitely changed since the last time I've been here. Which was in October last year. Now, it's July 2010 and I am determined to get my page back.

Why, you might ask?

Well, there are a couple of reasons for that. The first would be - I never even wanted to delete my twitter. It was my manager's idea. Thought it would be a good publicity stunt.

Secondly, I miss talking to my fans. Sure, there are a lot of people who talk shit about me on twitter, but I've grown up... I've learned how to deal with the haters.

And finally, I miss stalking my friends over twitter. And now that... **he's** got a twitter too, it should be even more interesting.

I take a deep breath and click on that orange button.

Name: Miley Stewart

Username: mileystewart

And then, something shocking happens.

**The username is already in use. **

My mouth drops as I open the new tab on my browser and enter /mileystewart . No tweets on that page, but it's still taken. I groan in frustration. This cannot be happening!

Ugh. Suddenly, an idea appears in my head.

I choose MiSmileStewart as my username and... it works!

I enter my password, confirming it a second later.

Now, I'm only one click away from being back on Twitter. I must say I'm pretty excited!

I click on that button and voila! I'm here again! I move my mouse towards the settings button where I change my picture and background.

Before I do anything else, I grab my phone and call my bestest friend in the whole world. Yes, I said bestest. You got a problem with that?

...

Didn't think so.

"Miweeeeeeeeeee!" I hear her scream and can't help but laugh. "Aloha Demsters!"

"Whattup biatch?"

"Guess who's on twitter again?"

"I don't know... Chris Brown?"

"Oh my gosh, Chris Brown deleted?"

"Didn't you know that?"

"No! Oh my..."

"Well...it's obviously not Chris then. Who? Who? Who? Tell meeeeeeee..."

"Meeeee!"

"No way!"

"You don't believe it? Go to MiSmileStewart and see for yourself!"

"Am going to do that right now!"

And with that, we hang up. I go to her profile and click the follow button. Yay, my Demster's the first one I'm following!

Not a second, I get my first follower too. I check only to find out it's Demi.

**ddlovto : **Hey guys! Guess who's back on twitter? Miss Miley Ray... Go follow her MiSmileStewart ! :D Welcome back, hon!

I smile at her tweet and decide to make one myself.

**MiSmileStewart: **Hey yall! It's really me. :D Glad to be back. Love you all! :)

**MiSmileStewart ddlovto :** Aww, thanks for the shoutout babes! Love you! 3

Then I decide to go to Demi's profile again and see the people she's following.

Lindsay Lohan, Kelly Clarkson, Taylor Momsen, Kellan Lutz (I have to! Ashley Greene, my co-star in LOL, said she'd kill me if I don't follow him. Yaikes!), Maddie, The Kardashians, Garbo, Jack, Papa Jones, Meaghan, Kevin, Taylor Swift, Big Rob, Dani, Joe, Cody...and then I stop as I reach his name. Do I want to follow him? Do I want him to rub into my face how happy he is in London with his gorgeous co-stars? No. But I decide to be a bigger person and follow him. I end my following spree with 78violet and realize that I'm following over 80 people! Wowza.

**MiSmileStewart: **Tennis time! Ashley thinks she's better than me. Ha! She wishes. :P

During a small break between the sets, I log onto twitter.

**MiSmileStewart: **6-2 first set! Hahaha. You're not that good just yet, A! ;) 3 Who's team Miley? :D

I quickly press the replies button. Hmm, interesting...

**joejonas MiSmileStewart: **you go girlfriend! xo joe ;)

**taylorswift13 MiSmileStewart: **Woo! Go Miley! I hope you win. Still can't believe you're back. :D We gotta hang out soon. Love you!

**ddlovtoMiSmileStewart: **Pfft, you're totally gonna win that one Stewart! Love ya too, sweetie! 3

**PapaJones **Glad to see **MiSmileStewart **on twitter again!

**nickjones** Welcome back **MiSmileStewart **! Say hi to Ashley for me. P.S. I know you're gonna win. : )

My smile widened as I read his tweet. He actually contacted me... Over twitter. Unbelievable.

I can't wait till I get back...

Can't believe it's almost 10 pm. Finally, I'm on twitter again. I almost faint when I see how many followers I've received. Over 500,000 in less than a day. Wow!

Oh, I already have a few DM's. Let's see who they're from.

**nickjones: **Hi Mi! I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything and that I miss you like crazy.

**nickjones: **These past few weeks in London have been incredible, but nothing's the same without you.

**nickjones: **I just wish I hadn't been such a moron and listened to my dad. You were right, I can't go on like this forever.

**nickjonas: ** I need to see you, I need to talk to you, I can't live without you. I love you so much.

**nickjonas: **And I know you're with Liam now, but I just hope that you still haven't given up on our love. On us.

My heart almost starts dancing in joy as I read his messages. They're honest, I can tell. I can also tell he's been trying to let me know that he loves me and would do anything just to have me back in his arms. But what do I say to him? I miss him terribly... I miss everything about him - his eyes, his hair, his lips, his scent, his arms safely wrapped around me... and most importantly, his smile.

**MiSmileStewartnickjones: **Hey Nicky! :] As you can see, I'm not mad at you anymore. Haha. Those messages...

**MiSmileStewartnickjones: **They broke my heart... But they also made me feel like I'm the most special girl on the planet.

**MiSmileStewartnickjones: **And you know you're the only one who can make me feel this way.

**MiSmileStewartnickjones: **No, I haven't given up on us. You know I never could. You're The One Nicky, I love you more than life itself.

**MiSmileStewartnickjones: **I know we're still young, but I don't really care. I need you, I miss you, I'm nothing without you.

**MiSmileStewartnickjones: **I can't wait till you're back in the USA. Maybe we can meet up ? Or you can visit me again ;) P.S. I'm not with Liam anymore.

I send the last message and go to my home page. A lot of people are on, but I'm currently not in the mood for chatting. Or tweeting. I just want to see his reply.

The reply arrives no longer than a minute later. I excitedly open it, my heart swelling with happiness.

**nickjones:** You can bet your lovely ass I will. ;) Love you Smiley! So, so much. I can't wait to start a family with you. 3

**MiSmileStewartnickjones: **Me neither Nicky poo! Me neither. :) 3

**nickjones: **I'm gonna call you now, Smiles. :D Ready for the British version of My Girl?

Oh yes.

SEPTEMBER 2010

I can't believe it's been 2 months. Two months since I've joined twitter again and my life's turned upside down. Nick and mines annoying, selfish menagers are now long gone. I guess you can say love can change a person. Our parents don't care only about our jobs and images anymore. No, they've finally decided to give our love a try, without us being forced to hide our relationship.

Today is September 16th. Nick's 18th birthday. Thank God, we both have a day off today. I'm visiting him, his brothers, Demi and some other people on their tour today. I can't tell you just how excited I am.

**MiSmileStewart nickjones : **Happy Birthday, my love! Can't wait to see you! 3 Love you so much!

JUNE 10TH 2015

**nickjones: **Big day tomorrow! :D I can honestly say I'm the happiest man alive.

**MiSmileStewart: **Eeeep! So excited about tomorrow! :D

JUNE 11TH 2015

8am

**joejones: **Wedding time with **ddlovto **! Gonna be such a beautiful day. :D

**ddlovto **Extremely happy for my friends. They belong together!

10pm

**kevinjones MiSmileStewart: **Welcome to the family, Miles! We love you! 3

**daniellejones MiSmileStewart: **Eeep! We're sisters now! Love you, Miles!

JUNE 12TH 2015

**MileyJones: **ahh, what a wonderful morning.

APRIL 12TH 2017

**NickJones: **I'm a dad! Woo! Welcome to the world Destiny Nicole Jones!

**AN: Eeep! Guess who's back. :P Lol. Well, this is based on a dream I had. Lovely dream, eh? xD Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
